


Sacrifice For Art

by Mays_Wonderland



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mays_Wonderland/pseuds/Mays_Wonderland
Summary: 人体彩绘艺术家×纯情大学生
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	Sacrifice For Art

刷子的绒毛触碰到皮肤上，在锁骨处抹出黄色的一笔。

朴珍荣乖乖地按照要求侧着头，眼睛只能看到对方头后。发尾略长，烫着刚好的弧度，小卷消小曲，丝丝缠在一起，勾起了一点暧昧。

从中学的物理书就学过，人眼球的晶状体就是一个小小的放大镜。若真是这样，他想，那一定有光从对方眼底深处照射出来，经过那个小小的晶体凝聚成一光点，在他的身上引火。灼烧的感觉从胸部一直沿脖颈向上，蔓延至脸上，燃烧成一片巨大的绯红。

热，好热。

没有通风的地下室连空气都变得稀薄起来，到处都是广告颜料的味道。黑暗像一层轻柔的细纱，温柔地盖在裸露的部分，抵挡了点驱赶不掉的羞赧。以至于林在范用手指抚摸上他肌肤的那一秒，朴珍荣觉得自己整个人都要炸了。

不再有什么遮挡物了，连黑暗都不能掩盖自己轻微颤抖的身体。指头从左肩沿着锁骨滑到右肩，一路撩拨起烦人的欲望，但对方指头的作恶绝不满足于此，沿着手臂而下，又陡然转了个弯，在正中画了条线。

也不知道是故意的还是无心的，指甲盖擦过乳晕的时候，朴珍荣清楚地感觉到自己有了反应，身下的热流都要聚集起来了。

“你很紧张？”

林在范叼着烟，从他胸前抬起头来，把手里的画刷像投圈一样随意掷向一个颜料桶内，坐过去又拿起来。白色的颜料粘附在黄色的毛刷上，随意地低落在地上。林在范把他手臂打开，用中指点了点胸口，笑了。

“也不用跳的这么快。”

两丛细微的黑色刘海垂在他脸上，将雪白的额头分割开来，又给他增添了份不羁的气息，然而叼着烟认真作画的眼神又透露着来自艺术家对自己作品的狂热虔诚。朴珍荣在这样的注视下头脑搅成一团，对身上花花绿绿的涂料都要爱屋及乌的少了几分厌恶。

若非囊中羞涩，他也不会特地跑来这里做什么所谓人体彩绘的裸模，而艺术这种东西，对他来说不过是天边浮云。所以当他听到林在范要求他脱去所有衣物时，他的脑子仍然处于一片不真实之感。

白色的颜料大片大片地抹上了小腹上，林在范的手搭在他的腰上，防止他重心不稳。他的大拇指在腰上仿佛地摩挲着，常年拿画笔的手指指腹带茧，粗糙的质感一直刺激在敏感柔软的腰腹上。他并不怕痒，却莫名想叫，只好死死咬着嘴唇，不要打扰大艺术家的创作。

“我们聊聊天吧，你好像很紧张。”林在范还在专心地注视着自己每一笔的痕迹，他蹲下去，仰头和朴珍荣笑，“你在排斥我，而无法和作品共鸣的艺术家注定是创作不好的。”

画刷这次从大腿根开始。“你还在读书吗？”

朴珍荣咬着下唇，轻轻地嗯了一声。这次换成了蓝色的涂料，林在范好像下手重了，他都能感觉到有液体顺着大腿内侧在往下流。朴珍荣想开口，又觉得太过于羞耻，只好闭口不提，只希望对方能够及时发现。

但是对方好像并没有留意到。林在范只是继续着他的创作：“有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”他撇过了头，尽管对方没有注视他，但是那道灼热的目光还是让他如芒刺背，于是他又听到林在范问：“那，有男朋友吗？”

他有点吃惊的转过头来，往下看了眼正埋头在自己大腿上绘画的林在范。黑色的发旋看上去意外地小巧，而林在范正跪在他面前，直起身子的时候，头顶恰好与他的肚脐平行。

非常暧昧的姿势。 

这里方圆三十里，都听过林在范的大名，风流多情，男女通吃，来自艺术家的放纵和流连，都在他身上展现的淋漓尽致。他也曾在踏进这里的前一秒给自己下了个坚定的洗脑咒语，左右不过只是为了挣个钱，绝不会有其他无谓的想法。

而他现在才意识到，他低估了艺术家的魅力。碰撞的色块和原始的丛林一样混乱和危险，而人生在这样野生的世界，祖先的血液流在血管里，便总有人要经历返祖，重新再度沉迷于这种狂野的原始中。

他现在后悔贸然进入这个危险的空间里，更后悔轻视了艺术家。发尾的微卷和他的抚摸都是那样的温柔多情，像是要把自己卷入糖罐中，又悄悄地把自己绞死。

而艺术家仿佛丝毫意识不到他自己才是朴珍荣紧张的最根本原因，还妄想用谈话法来抚慰眼前的年轻人，手上却做着背道而驰的事情，只能在皮肤上点火：“很少有人敢上来答应做裸模，你是第一个。”

要和对方坦白说他纯粹只是为了那笔钱吗？朴珍荣看着对方狂热的眼神，也许他的确风流到无边，但在艺术上，他远比自己要虔诚的多，过多的金钱利益会不会伤害到艺术家一颗全身心奉献的心？

他的话晦涩的说不出口，只好干巴巴地胡言乱语：“就是对艺术......有点兴趣。”

“Sacrifice for art?”林在范轻笑一下，他的尾音拖了一下，有种奇异的魅惑感，“很多人对艺术都有兴趣，但是他们都没有勇气跨出这一步。”

林在范朝他脸上吐了口烟，劣质的烟草味道冲鼻的吓人。他被呛得猛咳了几下，泛起了生理泪水，眼圈都红了。他听见对方和他说了句对不起，又将手突然放在他脸上，将头掰过来，眸子里温柔的能掐出水：“抱歉抱歉，我就是习惯性。”

习惯性撩拨吗？他的嗓子因为剧烈的咳嗽，还在疼痛着，根本说不出话来。心脏比刚才跳的更快了，如果艺术家眼里的柔情像一滩水，那他便是在水里挣扎着濒临溺亡。

“敢于献身的人，注定是伟大的。”艺术家还在说着空洞的鸡汤，企图安抚他的紧张，他的嘴唇一张一合，声音轻的就像塞壬的密语，“我会因此记住你，记住你所有的一切的，年轻人。”

刷子停了下来，再次被随意掷向一个颜料桶内，像是赌博般决定颜色。鲜艳的红色尽数包裹着黄色的刷毛，比樱桃汁更暗沉，比血液更鲜红。而他无论如何都没有想到，刷子这次意外地落在了臀部上，脑中似乎自动展开一幅画布，他闭上眼睛，感受着画刷在臀肉上来回滑动留下的痕迹，而脑中的画布也自动联想画出相同的轨迹。

就像他与艺术家灵魂通融、同时作画一样。

冰冷的颜料仿佛都要透过那层薄薄的布料渗透进来了，而他的身体却更加炽热无比。躁动在脑内横冲直撞，他咬着嘴唇终于敢大胆直视艺术家的眼睛，而艺术家却没有再看他，仿佛沉浸于最后的修补阶段，将两侧臀肉处填满后，再度沾染了些红色，在那条缝隙上轻轻地扫刷着，粗糙的毛头刺激着敏感的肌肤，他习惯性地一夹紧，艺术家的工具动弹不得。

林在范愣了一下，终于抬起头来看了他一眼。眼里的温柔不见了，他拍了拍他的屁股，看着晃动的臀肉只是笑了一下，站起来身来将刷子拿开了。

“抱歉。”他呼吸急促，下半身硬痛却又无解，“您可以继续的，艺术家先生。”

“画完了。”

林在范把刷子丢在一边，转过身去不再看他，“忘了和你说，策划这场街头艺术的人并不是我。我只是答应为他创造一幅作品。而现在画完了，我们的相处就这样结束了，年轻人。”

艺术家头也不回地走出了这个狭小的地下室。


End file.
